Jasper and Bella's sleepover!
by Jaspersonlymistress
Summary: Emmett and Edward leave for a hunting trip, Alice and Carlisle are in Chicago for the weekend and Esme is Busy with her new job. But charlie is in Pheniox on a buisness trip so Bella has to stay with Jasper for the weekend. Funny and full of Randomness
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the characters sobs Stephenie Meyer does. Also I know the summary sounded kinda random but it really is a good story.**

Chapter 1

(Jaspers point of view)

Oh God. Bella has to stay with me for the weekend! Not a good senario OK? Ugg... she is scared I would know if only SHE could read minds she would know how wonderfull that makes me feel. Uh-oh. she's here.

"Hello Bella!" I said trying to sound convincing. "Hello Jasper, were should I put my stuff?" Bella asked.

"Umm... You can put it in edwards room thats were you will be sleeping." I replied. "Ok, Oh and Jasper I'm not afraid dont worry. " She said then hoped up the stairs to put her stuff in Ed's room. How did Bella Know I was thinking that? Why isn't she afraid? She has every right to be afraid. I would be afraid if I were her. Not that I'm not controlling myself it's just I got this reputation of being dangerous.She came back down stairs and and sat next to me on the couch.

"Hey Bella how did you know I was thinking that?"I asked. " Oh Edward told me earlier on the phone. You dont have to worry. And thats not what I was scared about anyway." She replied. "Oh." Is all I could get out. "Sooooooo, what kind of fun sleepover things are we going to do?" Bella asked. " Sleepover things?" I asked. " Yah, you know like games and movies and JUNK FOOD!" she replied. " Oh I guess we could do some of that stuff." I said. "OHHHHH!!!!!!! Let's start with GAMES!" Bella exclaimed.

**OMG!! Cool huh? I promise it gets WAYYY more interesting it had to start of serious to get the plot line in there but GAMES ARE UP NEXT!!!! What could get better than that?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Um ok, like what?"I asked. "Oh let's play Truth or Dare!" Bella exclaimed."Ok but Bella let's be reasonable." I stated.

"Ok, Jasper truth or dare?" Bella asked. " Truth." I said. " Uhgg.. your such a wossy, but ok what was your first impression of Alice?" she asked. I had to think about that. I really didn't know how to put it. " I thought she was a Beautiful, bubbly Angel sent from heaven to free me from my eternity of guilt." I finnaly said. "Wow that was deep. Ok your turn!" Bella said. " Ok Bella, Truth or dare?" I asked. "Hmmm... Truth." she said. " Oh and I'm the wossy," I joked, " Ok do you ever dream about what you want most from Ed?" **(( A/N I hope you guys got that!)) **" Well I didn't want you making me do anything emmbarasing but I see you achieved that through truth. And yes, if you must know, alot." she said and began to blush. "Ha Ha Ha! That is _really_ funny Bella." I said " Can we just like order a pizza or something?" she asked. "What happend to ' lets play truth or dare!' but ok and if by we you mean for you." I joked. " Yes of course I forgot you dont eat." Bella said blushing again. " Ok I will order some pizza for you if you promise me not to get in any danger while under my supervision." I said. " You depriving me of food _would_ put me in danger but ok I'll try my hardest." Bella answered. I went over to the counter to get the phone. " What kind of Pizza do you want?" I asked. " Um..a small deep dish hot n' ready cheese pizza." Bella said. I dialed the little Ceasers phone number and waited for some one to pick up. " Hello, this is little ceasers how may I help you?" A teens voice said. " Um I would like to order a small, deep dish hot n' ready cheese pizza and a bag of crazy bread please." I replied. "Ok sir we will have it deliverd to your house in about 15-20 minutes sir." The girl replied then hung up. " I ordered you crazy bread, Alice once mentioned you liked those." I stated. " Thanks Jazz." I said. " Jazz?" I asked. "Opps, I'm just so used to hearing Alice call you that." she said yet again blushing. " No thats ok you can call me Jazz I just wasn't expecting it." I explained. "Oh, ok." Bella said.

" Hey Jasper, what was your first impression of me when Edward first introduced us and be brutal I dont care." Bella asked. "I thought you were perfect for him. You were excactly the kind of girl I pictured him with and also I thought you smelled yummy!" I said. " I said be BRUTAL Jazz. And thanks for the last statment." She said. " I'm serious and I hope I didn't scare you it's just true." I replied. " Jasper you have to get over this Bella is scared of me thing because I'm not." She said. " I dont know whats wrong with you Bella most normal people would be terrified." I said matter of factly. " Well I'm not most people am I now?" She said.

" No most people I know dont hang out with a family of vampires or risk their life staying the weekend with thier future brother in law." I said. " Actually Jazz I'm kind of looking forward to hanging out with you. Of all the cullens I have spent the less time with you. I've spent more time with Rosalie than You!" she said. " Me too,Bella, me too." I said giving her a hug. DING- DONG. " I'll get it!" Bella said.

**Oh I hope You guys liked it I had so much fun writting it! Oh and Rosalie is with Ed and Emmett. Sorry it took so long I was busy trick or treating. I went as Alice. Please Review it motivates me so. Also tell all your Friends about it so they will R&R too:D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

" Hello. Here is your Pizza that will be 7.99 please. " said the delivery boy. All of a sudden While Bella was at the door I started to make all these wierd noises from the kitchen. Like HEE SNAW , EEHALSAAA, DIALLDJEU, and my personal favorite BLIBALIBADIBADONKAMALLADALLADINGDONG. " Here you go." said Bella quikly shuting the door then walking in the kitchen laughing so hard she almost dropped the food. "What the crap was that you should have seen the look on the guys face." Bella said. " I have a sense of humor to you know." I said laughing at myself as well. "Well Major Jasper Whitlock Hale, Shall I eat while you sit there and watch me?" Bella asked jokingly. "Yes we shall." I said. She took to pieces of pizza and several bread sticks and put them on one of our plates that was a prop really. She began to eat and I just had to ask, "Does food tast good because it looks pretty disgusting." " It's ok, but I'm sure its nothing compared to Wild game." she said sarcasticly. " Oh tee hee Bella very funny." I said. " Jasper do you Ever miss being human?" she asked. "Everyday." I replied. " Is it fun being a vampire though?" She asked. "Oh sure it has its pluses. Like you get to go through all the different fads and era's and every hundred years or so you can change who you are. Why?" I asked. " I dont Know. Well yes I do actually Edward doesnt excactliy answer these types of Questions for me." She said. " Ask me anything." I said. She thought for a minute then said, " How hard is it to resist human blood?" she asked. " I could probably answer that better than Edward anyway. And its _really_ hard. I mean like every second thats what I think about I'm thinking about it know actually. The only time I dont think about it is when I'm with Alice alone." I said. " Oh." was all she said. "You dont have to worry about it Bella, Edward gets over paranoied sometimes. We would never let you hurt someone, _I_ would never let you hurt someone. Of all people Bella I will know what it feels like." I said reasuringly. " Thanks Jazz. I'm done eating. You know what I think?" She asked. "What?" I asked. " I think its Movie time!" She exclaimed. " Ok what do you want to watch?" I asked hoping she wouldn't pick some girly anoying movie. " Lets watch The Ring!" She exclaimed. " You do know that is a scary Movie right?" I said. " Yes but I have my big strong vampire Brother in law with me what do I have to worry about?" She said.

**Ok so how did you guys like that chappy? Please Review. And dont you think Jasper and Bella should bond more in the actual book? That was my whole point of doing this. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Ok Bella, but Edward will kill me if you start having nightmares." I told her. " Oh he's just over protective _come on!_" she said. We walked back into the living room and Bella sat on the couch and I put in the ring. I sat back on the couch next to Bella and fast forwarded through the previews and the movie began. I could feel Bella geting scared already so I put my arm around her so she would know not to be scared. Edward might kill me for that later but hey soon she'll be my sister so he can take a chill pill. When the first mildly scary part happend Bella screamed and hide her face in my shoulder.

"Silly Bella that wasn't even that scary." I said. " Yah easy for you to say Mr. Big vampire man!" She exclaimed. Bella maked me laugh sometimes. " Umm Jasper?" She said. " What Bella?" I asked. " Can we maybe stop watching this?" she asked. " Yes, Did you think I was going to make you watch it Bella? You Know I am a nice guy despite my little control issue." I said a bit irratated. " I know I just didn't know if you were watching." Bella said. " Oh no." I said then shut it off. There was a silence that lasted for five minutes then Bella spoke. What she said kind of shocked me and made me feel good inside. " You know what Jasper? Of all of Edwards family, your my favorite. You have been since the very beging. You were just so quiet and normal. well except for your insane good looks of course. You struck me as the most human." She said. How could I not be speechless after someone said that to me? Finally I managed to spit out, " Even after what I did or almost did to you on your birthday?" " Yes Jasper even after that because when later Alice told me how sorry you were even when it was my fault for being so clumsy it made you seem even more human and normal. " she replied. "It wasnt your fault but thank you Bella, you really dont know how much that means to me. Bella you _are _my favorite sister. Rosalie has nothing compared to you." I said. What it was true? Bella laughed at this and she gave me a hug. " Soo, what should we do know?" Bella asked. " Well we could sit here together and watch t.v. for a while and if you have any intention of sleeping tonight you could go to bed." I replied. "No, I want to stay up all night and watch t.v. with you." she said leaning against me. And for the first time without Alice here I wasnt temped at all. We layed there for a While and talked and watched t.v. until out of no where Bella Jumped up of of the couch. " Jasper! Someone just was looking through the window at us then ducked back down!!" She exclaimed


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Bella stay there I'm going out there." I said getting in vampire mode. "Be carful Jasper." Bella said. " I will Bella I will." I said. I walked outside and around to the side of the house. Someone was hiding behind the bush in front of the window. I bent down in front of the bush and said " Get out now or I will kill you and all of the people you love." I added a hiss. Jacob jumped up out of the bush. "YOU STUPID DOG!!!!" I yelled. Bella of course hearing this ran out of the house.

" JACOB? What is your problem scaring us like that?" She said. " I heared you were staying at Cullens for the weekend and I wanted to make sure nothing was going on." He said. " Uhgg Jake! Next time get the details I am staying here with Jasper for the weekend while everyone is gone!" Bella exclaimed." Oh like thats much better!" Jacob yelled. " Hey What are you trying to say?" I said a bit agitated. Ok I was really agitated. " We all Know you arent the greatest at controling yourself. I dont know why the stupid bloodsucker trusted you with Bella." Jake said. " That is IT!" I said and lunged my self at him and Bella screamed. "STOP IT!" Bella yelled. " You really dont know Jasper do you Jake?" Bella asked. " Well no not really." He replied. "Then you really shouldnt be saying that should you?" she said. " You tell him Bella!" I said. Were had her sudden confidence boost come from? "Just go away Jake." she said. He left and we went back inside to watch t.v. together.

" I dont know whats gotten in to Jake. I swear I wanted to kill him when he was dissing you." Bella said. " Thats ok Bella you know its true." I told her. She leaned on my shoulder again. My cell phone rang. It was Alice.

" Are you and Bella ok? I couldnt see anything in either of your futures!" She yelled. "Alice its ok we had a little run in with Jacob but suprisingly Bella took care of it." I told her. " And how come I keep seeing you to snuggling on the couch together?" She asked. " Alice relax she is my sister and were bonding. I miss you." I said. " I miss you too. Bye Jasper." she said. " Bye Alice." I said hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Bella asked when I sat back down. " It was Alice." I said. "Oh." Bella said. We sat there for a while longer then around 1:30 Bella fell asleep on my lap. I kept watching the History channel. I guess she could sleep there for tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I was in the kitchen When Bella woke up. She walked in and said, "Good Morning, Jasper. What are you doing?" "I'm making you cereal. Edward told me you liked it before he left." I said. "Oh, thanks." she replied. I handed her the cereal. She began to eat. "May I try your cereal?" I asked her. "Umm...ok if you want." She replied. I took the spoon and I put the cereal in my mouth. I spit it out and it landed all over bella's face. " Oh my God! I'm so sorry Bella! It was just really disgusting!" I said appolegetically. " It's ok Jasper. It wipes off." She said. I went and got her some paper towels. "How do you eat that stuff?"I asked her. " Well most of us dont just thirst for blood." Bella said all smart alecy. "Mmm." I said in reply. When she was done she went upstairs and changed. "What should we do today Jasper?" Bella asked. " I dont know what do you want to do?" I asked back. " Lets go on a walk in the park." Bella suggested. " Ok lets go." I said.

We got into my car and drove tho the park. When we got out we started to walk on the path. "So Jasper, I really dont know much about you. What are some of your favorite things?" Bella asked. "Umm, My Favorite Color is green. My favorite animal is the African Lion. And I love to go to school and learn as many new things as possible." I said. "Oh, by favorite animal did you mean?" Bella asked. " Yes Bella thats what I ment." I said. "Wait! I want an ice cream from that stand." Bella said. " Ok." I said. We walked over to the stand and Bella looked at the selection. "Um, I'll have the Strawberry ice cream on a cone, please." Bella said. " Ok that will be $4, please." said the man at the stand. I handed him the money and we walked away. " Is ice cream as nasty as cereal?" I asked her. "I guess for you it would be." she replied, " No Jazz, no ice cream for you!" How does she do that?

We walked the whole trail and ended up back at the car. "That was fun." Bella said. "Yes it was. " I said. All of a sudden Bella threw her arms around me and said, " I love you Jasper."

**Hey! so what do you guys think? Sorry I havent updated in a while I have been really busy. Do you think I should make this a JasperxBella? If not then I wont so please reviw so I Know!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

" Bella what do you mean?" I asked her quite shocked. " I _love_ you Jazz." She replied. " I love you too." I said kissing her then stopping before I lost control. " When did you relize this?" I asked her as I began to drive home. "When we started playing truth or dare." She replied. "Oh my God. Alice and Edward are going to be so pissed." I said. Then I began to think about Alice my angel. As much as I loved her I loved Bella more. I really didnt want to hurt her but what could I do? "Jasper what are you thinking about?" Bella asked me. "Alice." I replied. "Yah, I've been thinking about Edward too."she said.

When we pulled up in the driveway we saw Edward and Alice standing infront of the house. " Oh fun." I said before I got out of the car. "Lets do this."Bella said. We got out of the car and walked up to them. "What the HECK!" Edward exclaimed. "Edward I can explain!" Bella said beging to cry. " No you cant because Jasper I think this is the perfect time to tell you something I've been keeping from you." Alice said guiltily. " What?" I said. " I've kinda been cheating on you with Edward." She said. Bella fell to the ground. "BELLA!!" I exclaimed. I knelt down beside her. "Jasper?" She said. "Yes Bella I'm right here." I said. "Can you kill Edward for me?" She said. "Sure I'd be glad to." I said. I lunged myself at him but he moved then I caught him and pined him to the ground. "How dare you cheat on Bella with MY WIFE!" I growled. "Well now your with Bella so its the perfect love triangle. So lets not kill me and just move on." Edward said. "Fine." I said letting my grip on him go. I ran over to Bella who was still crying and picked her up and took her inside and layed her on my bed. "Jasper?"Bella said. "Yes."I replied. "I love you." she said. "I love you too."I replied.

**Ok so I know most of you said 'No JxB' but I couldn't help myself! It just felt so right. Please keep reading and please review and if you didn't like it dont yell at me please!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I went to lie on the bed next to Bella. "Jasper what time is it?"Bella asked. "2:45. Why love?" I asked. " Because I dont want the day to end, I dont want to go home." She replied. "You stay here till charlie gets back wendsday evening. Its only saturday afternoon." I said plainly. I didnt want her to go either. " Uh oh, this is NOT GOOD!" She exclaimed. "Bella what is it?" I asked frantically. "NOT GOOD!" She said, "How are we going to explain this to Charlie." She Exclaimed. Just then Alice walked up. "Dont worry about that Bella I saw it in a vision, he's just happy your not with Edward."Alice said matter of factly. "Oh." Bella said. Alice went back into Edwards room. "Jasper there is just one more thing I am worried about." She said. "What?" I said warry. "Do you think you're strong enough to change me yourself. It was planned that I be changed this friday when I am supposed to be going off to college." She said. "Bella you know I would never hurt you so we'll see. I'll have to do a lot of prepping with Carlisle though." I said. She rolled onto her side so she could face me. " Jasper do you know how much that would mean to me?" She said. " Yes Bella I do."

(Edwards pov)

Me and Alice were laying on my bed when she said, "Jasper is going to change Bella this friday I saw it." " And is he going to be able to control himself?" I asked. "I dont know I didnt see the End." She replied. " Well lets hope so. Please keep checking." I asked. " I will." She said kissing me on the forehead. " I dont think he would even attempt it without some prepping from Carlisle. He might even want him in the room just in case. Trust me I know Jasper." Alice said. "Did you know that this was going to happen. Did you let it because you wanted to be with me?" I asked her. " Yes that is exaclty what happend. I love you Edward." She relied. " I love you too love." I said.

**Hello. I'm sorry to those of you who did'nt want this to be a JasperxBella but it just is so fun to write what would never happen. Please keep reading it is going to get better. Bella is going to g changed. So please R&R it motivates me so. Also I am all for JasperxAlice but I thought it would be fun to switch things up so I am truly sorry. Also could someone explain what a Story Alert or a Author Alert is? **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(Jasper's POV)

It's Friday morning Oh my gosh the day is finnally here. I have both anticipated and dreaded this day since saturday. I have done nothing but prep since Bella told me she wanted me to change her. I am taking extreme precautions. I am going to have Carlisle in the room Just in case since I am supposidly driving Bella to college right now she is staying with us. Carlisle suggested that I not see her until I have to so that is what I am doing. Alice is staying in her room with Bella and prepping her just so she knows what is going to happen. I hope she is not afraid. Time is flying by its already 4:30 in the afternoon. In a half an hour. Oh my goddness.

In what seemed like 5 minutes Carlisle was walking in with Bella. " Hello Jazz." she said. " Hello Bells." I replied as she walked over and sat on my lap. " Are you ready?" I asked. " As ready as I'll ever be." She replied. She tilted her head to the side and moved her hair out of the way like Alice probably told her to. I leaned in and slowly and gently I stuck my teeth into her neck. She let out a Blood Curdiling scream wich scared the crap out of me but I kept my teeth in her neck until I knew there was enough venom but then I could taste her blood. I quikly released my grip on her neck knowing I was about to lose control. Bella was out. And in pain I knew from experiance so I laid her on the bed. " You did good Jasper." Carlisle replied. " Thank you." I said.

I walked downstairs to the living room were everyone was. " I did it." I said feeling everyones anxiety. There was a chourus of voices all saying things like 'way to go' and ' I knew you could do it' and 'See you have more control than you think.' This of course made me feel good inside. And from that point on I knew every thing was going to be ok.

**OMG! That was a dramatical chapter! WOW! Were you guys scared for Bella? I Know I was as I was writting. Please review. I love to get feed back from you guys because it makes me feel good but when you guys yell at me like a lot of you did it makes me sad so dont! Please R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

(Jasper's pov)

For the remander of the three days I spent my time in my room with Bella. Everyone understood. Seeing Bella lay there in pain made me feel really bad. I knew though that in the end we would both be happy. It's Monday morning and the third day of the transformation. I know what that means so I wanted to make sure I was in my room when she woke up. About an hour later, Bella moved. "Jasper?" She said her voice raspy from her thirst. "Yes love. I'm here." I said. "I'm thirsty. Really thirsty. " She said. She had the look of a predetor on her face. "Jasper! Dont let me do this!" She exclaimed. I knew what she ment. "Lets go hunting we'll take Carlisle with us." I said. She followed me as I heded downstairs. "Carlisle. Lets go. Now!" I said. He followed us out side and we ran into the woods behind our house.

Bella ran into them faster than either me or Carlisle. Knowing I needed to keep watch over her I ran after her. I found her laying over a dead deer. "Bella are you ok?" I asked her. "I am now. This is my third one." She said suprised at herself. " Wow your fast." I said. "Can we go back to the house now?" She asked me. "Are you ready to go back?" I asked. "Yes." She said. We ran back to the house. When we came in everyone was waiting to see Bella. "How did your first hunt go?" Emmett asked. Rosalie wacked him. This made Bella laugh but then she said, "Good. I killed three deer before Jasper could even come after me." "Wow you must have been really thirsty." Emmett replied. "Your such a dork sometimes." Rosalie said. "And Bella? You know I'm not happy that you _chose_ to do this, but your my sister know so I hope you can forgive me for being so mean." Rosalie said. " Sure, sure." Bella replied happy that Rosalie had forgiven her. Esme, who really didn't approve of the whole love triangle thing, came up to Bella and gave her a hug. "I'm glad to have you as part of our family." Esme said. "Thanks." Bella replied. "Yay! Now every night is going to be a slumber party!" Alice exclaimed giving Bella a big hug. "Oh great." Bella sighed. "I'm glad to have you as my sister Bella." Edward said staying were he was knowing that she still hadn't really forgiven him. "Er, thanks." Bella replied.

After everyone was done giving there congradulations, we headed up stairs. We both layed on my bed. " So this is what it feels like." She said. "Yup." I said. "Will you promise to make sure I stay strictly 'vegitarian'?" She asked. "I promise." I said. We layed there in silence for a minute. "Bella? Will you marry me?" I asked pulling the ring out of my back pocket. "OF COURSE I'LL MARRY YOU!" Bella exclaimed in pure joy. I swear if she could cry she would have. "It's Beautifull! Where did you get it." Bella asked. "It was my mom's. The only one thing I have from my past." I said. She threw her arms around me and she kissed my neck. "I love you." I said. "I love you more."Bella said.

**Hey guys! What did you think? Please keep reviewing. It really does make me happy when you do. Thank you all for the answer to my question. Also do you think that I should have Esme or Carlisle disaprove of the marrige? I think it would be a nice twist. Ok so please R&R. And thanks to those of you who have been sending me reviews and favoriting me! It makes me happy to know that I made you happy. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

(Jasper's pov)

"Dont you think we should go tell every one?" Bella asked. "Sure." I said. We walked down stairs and called ever one to the family room.

"What do you to want?" Rosalie asked. "Well we wanted to tell you that were getting married." I said. "NO! Absolutly not!"Emmett exclaimed.

"What do you have against it?" Bella asked. "Your to young for him." Emmett said. "Oh just shut up Emmett ! I get to be a brides maid!" Rosalie exclaimed. "Bella can I see you up stairs please." Edward said. "Sure" Bella replied.

"Bella are you sure your making the right decision?" Edward asked. "Yes and unlike you he wont cheat on me."Bella replied. "How do you know?" Edward asked. "Because he has class." Bella said matter of factly. "Oh and I dont?" He asked. "Nope." She said. "What if I told you I loved you more." Edward said. "I would say I love Jasper now. I'm sorry Edward." Bella said.

"Hello Alice. I wanted to tell you your my maid of honor." Bella said. "YAYYY!! Even after what I did?" Alice said. "Yup." Bella said. " Umm Excuse me." Rosalie said. " Your a bridesmaid too." Bella said. "YAYYY! Thank you Bella." Rose said.

"Emmett. I want you to be my best man." I said. " Ok. Is Rose the maid of honor?" Emmett asked. "Nope Alice is." I said. "I have to walk down the Isle with Alice?" He said. "uh huh." I said.

"Carlisle? Since Charlie is'nt allowed to see me, I was wondering if you would walk me down the isle?" Bella asked. " Sure, I would love to." He said.

**Yayyy!!! Wedding coming up soon! Oh how fun will that be to write! Please R&R!!! --- Thanks again for reviewing and some of your ideas were awsome so I used them. I hope this lived up to your expectations. Probably not though since I'm on the brink of falling asleep right now because I've been so busy so I hope you like it! R&R!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

(Jasper's POV)

I'm so Nervous! The day has finally come. I, Jasper Whitlock Hale Cullen, am marring Isabella Swan. Edward still is not to happy with me. After all he was cheating on Bella too, so thats why I think he didn't kill me. Oh how I antisipated seeing my Bella walk down the isle. The minutes ticking away.

" Jasper? Are ok? You look like your about to throw up. Your making all of us Anxious too." Edwars said.

"Oh yeah, Sorry. I'm just nervous." I said. He looked at me for a moment , I wasnt sure what he was doing but then I relized he was reading my mind.

" Jasper. I do not hate you. You are better for her than I was and I accept that. I am your brother and I care about you and that will never change. So long as I live. I also want you to know if you ever _really_ want to talk about something to serious to talk to Emmett about you can talk to me." He said. I was shocked.

"Thank you." I said hugging him. I was glad he wasnt mad.

" Here I am Best Man!!!!" Emmett said all proud of himself. He walked over to me and handed me a bottle of pink champane.

" A little sumthin' sumthin' for your wedding night." He said. W-O-W. Thats Emmett for you.

**(A/N- Hi ya me and Jazzy are sittin here writtin. **

**Jazz: Your right that does sound like something Emmett would do. Why are you making me marry Bella?**

**Me: -tee hee- Umm... Why do you wanna know?**

**Jazz: 'Cuz your marrying me!!! )**

"Thank you Emmett." I said looking at Edward and rolling my eyes. He laughed.

" I guess I should give you my gift." Edward said handding me a pocket watch. " It was my Fathers please take care of it."

"I cant take this Edward." I said.

" Yes you can." He said.

" Thanks I will never forget this." I said.

" How is he supposed to use that on his wedding night?" Emmett asked. Both me and Edward burst out laughing and Emmett just stomped out of the Groom's sweet I believe they call it.

"Wow." Edward said.

"Tell me about it." I said. We sat there in silence for a while.

" Jasper you know why I dont care that your marrying Bella? Because you have the power to make her happy and safe. _Literally._" He said.

I laughed at this. He was right. " Please take care of Alice." I said.

" I will." He promised.

" JASPER COME QUICK!!! IT'S BELLA!!!" Alice exclaimed crying hystarically.

" WHAT'S WRONG?!?!? IS SHE HURT??????" I said beging to dry sob.

" I DONT KNOW SHE IS LAYING ON THE GROUND, SHIVERING, SCREAMING, AND SHE IS BURNING UP!!!!!!!!!" Alice exclaimed crying.

"OH DEAR GOD!!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH HER?" I yelled falling to my knee's and crying uncontrollably.

"TAKE ME TO HER!!!!" I said standing up.

**WOW!!!!!! Longest chapter I have ever written! Sorry for the wait! I have been so increadibally busy this week. Also I had Major writters blockage!!! Sorry for the cliffy! XD Please REVIEW FOR THE LOVE OF DEAR GOD!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter13

(Jaspers POV)

"BELLA!" I exclaimed when I saw her laying there on the floor. She looked like she was in pain. This shouldnt be happening because she is IMORTAL!!!

"Carlisle? What the heck is wrong with her?" I asked.

" I think she is having a reaction to the venom." He replied.

" But why?" I asked.

"I dont know. This has never happend before." He said.

"Well is she going to live?!?"I asked.

" Probably. You'll have to post-pone the wedding though." Carlisle stated.

" Yes! By all means post-pone the wedding!" I yelled.

I walked out of the room so that I could be alone. I started to cry. Story of my life. Tragic. Just as I was sobbing as much as I could without producing tears Edward and Alice came to talk to me.

Alice gave me a hug and said, "Shh. Dont worry Bella will be fine." I looked at her.

" How is she going to be all right? How do you know?" I said.

"Jasper. You need to calm down. Your giving us all hystarics," Edward said laughing, " Alice saw you and Bella getting married it will happen. Bella _will_ be fine."

"I hope so." I said.

"I know so." Edward replied.

"I am positive." Alice said.

" You know better than to not believe her." Edward added.

" True." I said laughing. Alice got up and walked away but Edward stayed.

" Stop crying. I was just reading Alice's mind. She had a vision. Bella is going to be fine." Edward said.

**Helloooo! I hope you liked it. Sorry it took so long. Please R&R. Thanks for all your reviews. I promise I will start updating faster. I have been Sooo busy. Byeeeee!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

(Jaspers POV)

" Do you Jasper take Bella to be your Lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asked.

"I do." I said trying not to cry seeing that Bella's emotions were very catchy.

" And do you Bella take Jasper to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Asked the Priest.

"I do." Bella said crying.

"The rings please." The priest said.

Alice handed him the rings and handed them to me and Bella. Bella slipped my ring on my finger and I slipped her ring on her finger.

"You may now kiss the bride." Said the priest.

I kissed Bella and my family applauded.

"You go Jasper!" Emmett yelled.

This made both me and Bella laugh.After that we all went home. We didnt see the need to have a reception because it was just us. Besides Bella doesnt like Parties all that much anyway. We did have a little party when we got home though.

"YAYYYY!!" Alice exclaimed, "Your _finnaly_ my sister!!"

" Yeah I know!" Bella replied obviously not as excited about that as Alice was.

" Dont worry I wont let her take you shopping without you having a say in it." I said.

"Wooohoooo! Any one want champaghne?" Emmett said.

" I think you need to lay _off_ the champaghne." Rosalie said wacking the side of his head.

We all laughed.

"I'll take some." I said.

We talked for a few hours then we excused ourselves and went upstairs to our room.

" So Jasper how are you?" Bella asked me.

"Fine, and how about you my love?" I asked though I already knew.

"Ok. Kind of nervous though. Only because I dont know how to be a good wife and all that Jazz." She said.

"Dont worry about it. There is no rules on how to be a wife Bella. Your love is all I need." I said sending a wave of calm around her.

"Mmm..I love you Jazzy." She said.

"I love you to Bells. I always will." I said.

"Now I can love you forever too." She said. I kissed her head and we layed there for the rest of the night. Just like that.

**OMC!!! Sorry it took sooooooo long!!! I had MAJOR writters block! Like I couldn't even think of stuff for my creative writting things in school. So once again I am sorry. Please R&R! And Ms.Waple if your reading this Hiii!!! and I hope you like it. And Omg I hope you like it!!! What do you guys think should happen next? I am stuck. And thank you ****XxMarie.Alice.Brendon.CullenxX for all your wonderfull Reviews!! I thought I would be nice to give you some credit because you were like one of the only people in the beging to give me good reviews that were'nt flames. Ok please R&R!!**


End file.
